


L.O.V.E. [Fanvid]

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [83]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: ...sorta, Constructed Reality, Festivids, Food, Food Porn, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: L is for the way you look at me.Or, Steven and Andrew are adorable and actually in a rom com.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Fanvids [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115993
Comments: 66
Kudos: 108
Collections: Festivids 2019





	L.O.V.E. [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/gifts).



Stream or Download on Dropbox: <https://www.dropbox.com/s/fp04fhcwcc4dzse/L.O.V.E.%20Signed.mp4?dl=0>

Song: L.O.V.E. by Frank Sinatra


End file.
